


The Stages of Being Obsessed with Hamilton

by HopeWolfgang



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Meme, Meta, obsessed, some gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/pseuds/HopeWolfgang
Summary: We all know how it happened. This is just to help prepare the newbies to the fandom





	1. Stage 1

You'd heard about it before. Some new Musical about a dead guy you'd heard about in a history class. Then a friend, college, significant other listens to it. For the next two weeks all you hear is Hamilton this Hamilton that. Something about a French guy and gay British monarchs. It starts to drive you crazy, until one day, you sit down, pull out your phone, and look it up on your music app. You take a deep breath, pop in some earbuds or put on your head phones, and push play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm starting this. It'll get longer and more detailed as I go on. Tell me how you guys like it! Should I go through each song or just the two acts?


	2. Stage 2: The first song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS

There is a moment of silence as your phone loads the music. You relax, letting yourself prepare for some nice, calming music. What you don't expect is to be half scared out of your mind by some swift but suprsingly loud stringed instruments.  _Jesus Christ._ You pause, turning down your volume and begin again.  _Is that, rapping?_ Yes. It seems this Musical is going to be different from most others. As you listen, you start nodding your head along to the music. It's got a nice rhythm.  _Alexander sounds smol._ As you make your way past the chorus, a woman's voice comes on. You've noticed that through the song , the voices change, noice touch.  _Wait did his mom just die?! And his cousin?! This escalated quickly._ The pace begins to pick up as you hit the chorus.  _Seems dramatic_ , _though it is a musical._ **We fought for him, me, I died for him!** _Wait a minute, aren't they just spoiling the entire thing?! What the heckles?! Wait, someone shoots him?!_ And then, just like that it's over.The song has ended. You sit there for a moment, almost stunned.  _I have to hear more_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter complete! As always feedback is appreciated! Hope you guys have a lovely day


	3. Stage 3: Talk less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRRRRAH BRAH

The next song started a lot quiet announcing a time and place. _New York, huh? Where dreams are made._ Two men begin to have a coversation. An Aaron Burr and Alex.   _Mr. Burr seems polite, but isn't he the guys who shoots Alex? Wait, he punched the bursar? That's kinda hilarious. Smol and full of anger I see._ _Is dead parents a common thing here?_ ** __Talk less, smile more. What? __** _Haha burr just politely told Hamilton to shut up. To be fair the guy seems to talk a lot._ **YO YO I'M JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE, TWO PINTS OF SAM ADAMS, BUT I'M WORKING ON THREE.** _Two pints of beer?! Jesus this guys gotta be drunk out of his mind. Now there's a French guy? He has a very pretty voice. Wait, why is he making motorcycle sounds? He steals your girl and your horse?! ****_ _ ****Okay,so Aaron's the extremely done dad of the the group. Ohhh little Alex roasted him. ****_ **Who, who you are, who are you, who are you, who who is this kids what's he gonna do?!** The song ends on a cilf hanger, leaving you wanting more. You are already trying to pick a favor out if the hamilsquad. Maybe it's Mr.Steal-Your-Horse, or Large Baguette. Then again it could be The drunk guy or Alex or Dad Burr. Who ever it is, you look forward to hearing them again.


	4. Stage 4: MY SHOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens I like you a lot

The next song started more upbeat. Your foot almost instantly started tapping along. _Alex just said wasn't going to brag, and then he goes on to talk about how great he is? Wait, how do the other guys know how to spell name they didn't even know it._ **Enter me, he says in parenthesis** **!** _Oh, that's clever. Like a stage direction._ Your whole body's bobbing along now, the song is quite catchy.  **Time to take a shot!** _How much have these guy had to drink? That Laurens guy is gonna die of alcohol poisoning by the end of the night. What does I got ya'll knuckles in the loco parentis even mean? Awww, Laurens is fighting against leavers that's nice. Oh, he comes dad burr to shush the kids. He seems to talk about death a lot._ **I think your pants look hot, Laurens I like you a lot.** _Is he flirting? Wait, was he gay, or maybe bi?_ You make a note to look it up later.  **Let's get this guy in front of a crowd.** _His friends seems nice, they're all singing now. I'm guessing that might be Laurens singing now? He has a smooth voice._ **I've imagined death so much it feels more like a memory.** _Wow, mood killer much Alex, like yeah, you had a rough childhood, but everyone was getting all hype. Also, he's 19 and all ready worrying about the financial state if his country, geez._ As The final chorus begins, you sing along with the parts you know. The song ends with a swift gunshot, emphasizing the final lyrics. You decide that this is proabably the most inspirational song about a revolution you've ever heard 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out! I'll try to update semi frequently


	5. Stage 6: Uncertain tones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens is a pure cinnamon bun.

The next song begins with Alexander giving a toast.  ****You listen closely, as the song seems more serious than the last. **They'll tell the story of tonight**.  _He's kinda right though, because here it is, the story of this crew came together, immortalized in a musical. ****_ **Let's have another round tonight**.  _Okay, at this point they're all going to die of alcohol poisoning in like three hours, I mean, good lord. They're drinking like it's world war 1 and a doctor is coming to saw their legs off._ **Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you. __** _For being completely wasted, that's really nice._ Something about this lyric resonates with you. You have or people you know have gone through struggles with having a freedom to live and this lyric fills you with a kind of hope. The song repeats its lyrics multiple times before ending on uncertain tones, leaving wondering what might happen to the crew next.


	6. A/N AHHHH

When you have an entire chapter typed out and you go back to reread it and it deleted its self. 

 

 

 

 

I wanna die


	7. Stage 7: In Which Peggy is Way too Relatable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work!

The next song begins with Burr rapping. The song seems catchy and you can already tell it's going to be one of your favorites.  **Work, work! Angelica! Work,Work! Eliza! AND PEGGY!** _Haha Peggy is already the best. Right before her comes on two women with beautiful voices and she's just abruptly, AND PEGGY. Peggy seems like kind of a narc. ****_ **Angelica remind me what we're looking for. (She's looking for me!)** _You wish Mulligan. ****_ **** _Angelica wouldn't take any of you and your friends drunken ramblings. ****_ **Eliza I'm looking for a mind at work!** __As the Works! continue on, you feel yourself singing along. All of the sudden, Burrs back at it again with the rapping. **Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny, but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money.** _Is.. is he trying to flirt with her?! That is not _ _how you flirt. ****_ **Why you slumming in the city in your fancy heels, your searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?** _Can this get any worse? ****_ **Burr you disgust me. __** _Ohhh rekt mate. ****_ **Ah, so you've discussed me?** **I'm a trust fund baby you can trust me!** _It got worse. Omg it got worse. ****_ **I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Pain (?), some men say that I'm intense or I'm insane.** _That's right Angelica! You tell Burr._ **You wanna revolution I wanna revalation, so listen to my declaration! __** ** __We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal.** ** __And when I meet Thomas Jefferson?!** _ ****Huh?! ****_ **Imma tell him to include women in the sequal!** _WORK! ****_ **Look around look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!** _Eliza's such a cinnamon roll. ****_As the song continues, you belt out the lyrics you know. The song fills you with energy, and you feel ready to take on the world. The song is over all too soon, and you can't wait for the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the nice comments and kudos! Sorry for the delay in this update, retyping it wasn't exactly the most fun


	8. Stage 8: My Dog Speaks More Elegantly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First rap battle of history

The next song starts with an soft elegant tune.  **Hear ye! Hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury and I present 'Free Thoughts on the Continental Congress'** _uh-oh._ You could already tell this wasn't going to end well.  **Head not the rabble who scream "REVOLUTION" They have not your interests at heart. (Oh my God tear this dude apart)** _I think I'm going to have to agree with mulligan for this one._ **Chaos and Bloodshed are not the solution, don't let them lead you astray! This congress does not speak for me! (Let him be)** _Wait, wasn't there already people getting hurt? And look who's having to be the responsible dad again._ **You're playing a dangerous game! I pray the king shows you his mercy! For shame, For shame.** As Samuel begins to loop his words again, you hear something new.  **Yo, he'd have you all unravel at the the sound screams but the revolution is coming! The have-nots are not gonna win this! It's hard to listen to you with a straight face.** _Yeah!! Go Hamilton!  This is amazing. We're only one verse into Hamiltons response and he's already rekt Samuel. Poor kid._ **Choas and bloodshed already haunt us** _see?!_ **And honestly you shouldn't even talk. And what about Boston?! Look at the cost and all that we've lost and you talk about congress?!** Hamilton pauses for a sec, not talking over Samuel.  **Does not speak for me (My dog speaks more elegantly!)** _Is that mulligan in the background making dog yip noises?! What is this man?! I love him!_ **You're playing a dangerous game! (But strangely, your mange is the same!) I pray the king shows his mercy! (Is he in Jersey?)** _ohhh!!!_ **For shame! (For the Revolution!) FOR SHAAAAME!** _Ohhh Sammy boy is getting a bit triggered!_ **Heed- if you peat yourself again I'm gonna Scream!** _Me too, Hamilton me too. ****_ **Honestly look at me please don't read. Not your interest- Don't modulate the key to not debate with me! Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea! __** _Fair point actually. ****_ **Alexander, please!** _Burr let the man do his thing. ****_ **Burr, I'd rather be devisive than indecisive, drop the niceties! SCILENCE, A MESSAGE FROM THE KING, A MESSAGE FROM THE KIIIIIIING!** And the song ends, abruptly. You take notice how Burr seems more timid than Alex, and than prepare to listen to the next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys!! Had issues with trying to get a house but everything's all good now!


	9. NEW CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Editing is fun

Hey guys, so I fixed my mistake and got a whole new chapter up! Sorry I've been gone but some stuff happened with trying to get a house, so I was a little stressed for a while, but now I'm back and will be updating More often!!


	10. Stage 9: Dah da da da daaah da da da day ya da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite psychopath

The next song starts soft and simple.  **You say, the price of my love isn't a price that your willing to pay.** _Is this king George? Wait, why is this a love song?_ **You cryyyy in your tea which hurl in the sea when you see me go by, why so sad?** _Ohh nice, Boston Tea Party Referance._ **Remeber we made an arrangement when you went away, now you're making me maaad.** _Oh, we're we're making you mad? You hecking taxed the heck out of us and we're we're making you mad???_ **Remeber despite our estrangement, I'm your man.** You can't help but chuckle at this lyric.  **You'll be back, soon you'll see, you'll remember you belong to m. You'll be back, time will tell, you'll remember that I served you well!** _Bullshit ****_ **. Oceans rise, empires faaaaallll, we have seen each other through it all, __** _he really does think the Americas are in love with him doesn't he._ **Cause when push, comes to shove I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love.** You burst out laughing at the absurdity of this lyric.  _This king is clearly crazy. ****_ **Da da daaa dat  da da** **ya da dat dat day ya aaa x2. You say our love is draining and you can't go oooooon. __** _Melodramatic little shit. On the other hand, this Jonathon Groff guy has a lovely voice. ****_ **You'll be the one a complaining when I am goooooone. AND NO DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!** _Jesus dude chill._ **Cause you're my favorite subject. ,y sweet submissive subject. My loyal royal subject. Forever, and ever, and ever wand ever and eveeeer.** _Haha just you wait ****_ **You'll be back like before, I will fight the fight and win the war.** _Yeah buddy, about that.... **For your love, for your praise, and I'll love ya till my dying days!!**_ Is it just me or does that sound a bit creepy.  _ **When you'll goooone I'll god mad,**_ **** _ ****_I think you may have already gone mad. _ **So don't throw away this thing we had, cause we push comes to shove I will kill her our friends and family....** **To remind you of my love!!**_ _Jesus Christ that has to be one of the best things I've ever heard._ **Da dasx2 EVERYBODY!!** __You have to sing along with him, the music is catchy and the lyrics are hilarious! The song slowly fades out, an de you giggle, waiting for the next song.


End file.
